Blood Moon
by Belluse Luna
Summary: Encontrar a tu alma gemela en el lugar equivocado puedo costarle mucho a Allen Walker, sobre todo cuando están en inicios de una guerra contra su misma especie.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: Yullen como pareja principal, con tintes Laven e TykixAllen.

Disclaimer: D Gray Man pertenece a Hoshino San.

* * *

_Un vampiro es, según el folclore de varios países, una criatura que se alimenta de la esencia vital de otros seres vivos (usualmente bajo la forma de sangre) para así mantenerse activo._

Johnny busco en toda la sección científica, suspiro pero inmediatamente capto la familiar cabellera a tono verde, sonrió mientras se dirigía a saludar y de paso dejar un mensaje por encargo del Supervisor.

-Buenos días Lenalee- El científico le regalo una sonrisa bonachona, mientras en sus manos cargaba una cantidad exagerada de papeles.

-Buenos días Johnny san, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-pregunto con su usual sonrisa, la peliverde dejo de acomodar las tazas de la sección para poner su atención al hombre enfrente de ella.

-Me da pena molestarte con esto, pero podías decirle a Lavi y Kanda que tienen una reunión con el supervisor, por favor.

-Claro Johnny san, solo espero que no sea algo sobre los experimentos de mi hermano-suspiro y con un movimiento de cabeza negó las locuras de su hermano, tal vez esto sea diferente, sonrió y se animo de nuevo- Iré a buscarlos, hasta luego Johnny san-

-Hasta luego Lenalee-

Johnny la siguió con la mirada hasta que atravesó la puerta, suspiro y siguió su camino hacia la oficina mientras pensaba que era un bonito día.

Komui Lee buscaba unos papeles debajo de su escritorio, mientras maldecía su desastrosa oficina adiestra y siniestra, solo esperaba poder ver a su linda y hermosa hermanita Lenalee chan, que le trajera una taza de café con su siempre sonrisa amable, ¡Ah como la extrañaba!

-Komui-

Escucho que le llamaban pero no le dio importancia, mientras en su mente su linda Lenalee chan lo apapachaba.

-Komui-

Y siguió fantaseando.

-¡Director Komui!- El eco de un golpe y después el chillido de dolor fue suficiente para Komui Lee, director de la Orden Negra y actual llorón exagerado.

-¡Reever eso dolió!- se quejo con un puchero y largas lágrimas de cocodrilo, Reever suspiro, con cansancio se masajeo sus sienes mientras aguantaba las ganas de darle otro golpe, pero que este por favor lo noqueara.

-Supervisor, compórtese que tenemos visitas.-susurro entre dientes, conteniéndose para no soltarle el golpe.

-Reever, Reever, tan severo y aburrido te saldrán arrugas antes de que te cases.-Se burlo mientras se alejaba un poco del hombre dándole una sonrisa socarrona. Vio hacia la persona que había presenciado todo el espectáculo, una amplia sonrisa surco sus labios e hizo señales a su invitado para que se adentrara.

Recobro la seriedad e inclino una mano invitándolo a tomar asiento.

-Bienvenido Allen kun.-

El peliblanco dio un movimiento de cabeza en confirmación, con un elegante movimiento se sentó y sonrió de manera educada, suavizo las facciones.- Buenas tardes Komui san.- Un destello dorado con motas rojizas aparecieron en sus iris normalmente plateadas.

La mirada de Komui se ensombreció por un instante, pero dejo que una sonrisa flotara dejando de lado la seriedad sin más.

-¡Yuu Chan! Vamos no es para tanto- esquivo un golpe que iba directo hacia sus partes nobles, sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento siguió corriendo por su vida.

-¡Yuu Chan! Vamos no es para tanto- esquivo un golpe que iba directo hacia sus partes nobles, sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento siguió corriendo por su vida.

-¡Tu conejo estúpido, date por muerto!-Rugió sin más siguió a Lavi, esquivo unos cuantos buscadores, tropezó con científicos, y empujo a más personal de la orden, en fin siempre en la guerra había peones que debes sacrificar, corrió tras Lavi lo más que pudo agitando a mugen sin parar, no importo que todos se les quedaran viendo, Tsk ellos eran los estúpidos no él. -¡No huyas imbécil!

-¡Kanda, espera!-

Escucho que le gritaron pero no le dio importancia al asunto, de seguro no era nada, siguió corriendo atrás del conejo hasta dar la vuelta por el pasillo estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo, pero sintió algo que lo mandaba a volar y termino por alcanzar a Lavi, pero se lo llevo mientras el crujido de sus huesos resonó tras haber chocado con la pared, se levanto maldiciendo al imbécil que lo había pateado, el aura que emitía alejo a varios metros a los presentes que curiosos por el golpe estaban ahí.

-ouch, Lenalee porque eres tan mala-se quejo con berridos causando gracia a algunos buscadores, el puchero que hizo acentuó más su estado infantil pero no conmovió a Lenalee.

-Calla ya Lavi, que tienes lo que te mereces-Lanzo una mirada amenazadora y volteo hacia Kanda- Y tu Kanda debes controlarte.

-Mujer idiota- murmuro por lo bajo.

-¡Te oí Kanda!

-Lenalee cálmate – una gota de sudor escurría por su sien ante el espectáculo que se montaban para los demás, suspiro y decidió intervenir arriesgando su pellejo a un más.-Kanda, Lenalee es mejor calmarse chicos.

-¡Tu cállate!-dijeron ambos con sus auras asesinas, haciendo a Lavi retirarse a un rincón pidiendo clemencia por su vida.

Lenalee dejo salir un suspiro de enfado y trato de apaciguarse a sí misma, varios segundos después de tener autocontrol decidió decirles a que venía.-Chicos mi hermanos los quiere ver en su oficina- sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Komui?

-Si pidió precisamente por ustedes dos y sobre todo que fuera Kanda.- La sonrisa que les dio les hizo dudar un poco- Así que no hagan esperar a mi hermano.

-Lenalee cada día te pareces más a Komui- susurro esperando no ser escuchado.

-Tsk, mujer idiota-

-¿Qué dijiste Kanda?

No respondió y se dispuso a caminar hacia la oficina del supervisor, haciendo caso omiso de ambos, no quería soportarlo más a ambos, no mientras todavía estuviera en la orden.

El olor a tabaco inundo el lugar.

-Tyki

El azabache volteo hacia la vos infantil, dejo salir el humo del cigarrillo mientras le daba otra calada. -¿Qué necesitas Road?

La adolecente envuelta en un vestido de encajes rosa formo un puchero, sabiendo que no lograría nada pero al menos no era la única aburrida en este lugar- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí?

Tyki la miro a la vez que meditaba sus palabras –Era aburrido, ya sabes toda esa gente superficial y vacía-

Road le dio una sonrisa vacía, se acerco hasta el mientras una de sus manos acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla, el brillo dorado de sus ojos normalmente lila le dijo lo que pensaba.

Acerco sus labios hacia su oreja mientras susurraba una verdad indiscutible – ¿Pero al menos te alimentaste?-

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre mientras asentía a su sobrina.- Estuvo deliciosa – Las palabras salieron sin dificultad de su garganta.

Road olfateo su cuello y una sonrisa grotesca apareció en sus facciones juveniles –Delicioso- murmuro para ella y agacho su cabeza para escuchar el sonido de la sangre recorrer las venas del cuerpo de Tyki.


	2. Noche 2

Advertencias: Yullen como pareja principal, con tintes Laven e TykixAllen. Posibles faltas ortográficas y personajes Occ. Lo que esta en cursiva son recuerdos.

Disclaimer: D Gray Man pertenece a Hoshino San.

_El Dhampiro es un vampiro híbrido, la cruza entre una mujer humana y un vampiro de sangre pura. No es enemigo de los humanos, sino un cazador de vampiros_

El nauseabundo olor a sangre emanaba a través del aire, la policía verificaba la zona mientras el médico forense verificaba el estado de putrefacción del cuerpo, su mirada viajo por el rostro pálido de la mujer no identificada, sus rizos caoba y su cuerpo de reloj sin duda una belleza en vida, su mirada se poso en dos orificios localizados en el cuello, como pequeñas mordidas, decidido a verificar se acerco y se dio cuenta de que _tipo_ eran; palideció y tapo con uno de los rizos esa evidencia.

-¿Doctor?

Un oficial se acerco hasta él, mientras inspeccionaba la escena.- Dígame doctor esto fue culpa de ellos ¿no?

El médico se quedo callado unos segundos analizando las palabras que iba a decir, al final dejo escapar un suspiro mientras negaba –Es mejor dejar este caso a la Orden.

El policía bufo con irritación se dio la vuelta no sin antes añadir- Solo espero que sea lo correcto doctor.

Y se fue caminando lejos del callejón, el médico solo se dedico a ver y sonrió con tristeza, otra vida más.

-¿Tenemos un trato Komui san?-Una sonrisa surco los labios pero no se reflejaban en los ojos plateados, el ambiente había sido apacible pero frágil, observo al hombre que tenía enfrente, su rostro no había cambiado ni un aspice desde que empezaron a hablar.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse alerto a Komui, mientras de esta se asomaba Lenalee.

-¿Hermano? –la dulce voz resonó por la oficina mientras el supervisor en menos de un minuto se abalanzo a las piernas de su hermana, restregándose sin darse cuenta que su querida hermana alzaba una de sus manos y le dio un puñetazo, procediendo a noquearlo por completo.

Reever dejo caer sus hombros mientras negaba ante la falta de seriedad del supervisor, se acerco al cuerpo y susurro a su oído.-Lenalee se va a casar.

De repente el supervisor abrió los ojos y dio un grito muy poco varonil.- ¡No, mi querida Lenalee! ~~

-Hermano no me casare con nadie- un color rosáceo invadió sus mejillas.

-Calma Lenalee, ya sabes cómo es Komui –el pelirrojo sonrió ante la escena de antes.

La peliverde asintió quedamente, mientras veía a Reever regañar a su hermano, su mirada capto unos cabellos plateados y observo a la persona aun sentada en el sofá, se sintió avergonzada por no haberse dado cuenta de que su hermano tenia compañía, su lado curioso salió a flote cuando vio removerse a la persona enfrente de ellos.

Lavi entretenido con la escena se percato del mutismo de la menor de los Lee, dirigió su mirada hasta el punto que ella estaba tan observando obstinadamente; su único ojo se entrecerró e hizo un gesto serio.

-Komui ¿Quién es él?-apunto hacia el peliblanco.

-¿eh? – El supervisor centro su mirada en Lavi mientras trataba de imponer el poco respeto que había olvidado.-Lavi es malo apuntar a las personas.

-Pero él no es una persona ¿verdad Komui?

El silencio que produjeron esas palabras era demasiado tenso, un gruñido salió de la garganta de Kanda y rápidamente desenvaino a Mugen.

-Kanda baja a Mugen- el espadachín gruño a un mas pero la bajo lentamente mientras no bajada la guardia, giro su mirada en dirección del supervisor y le envió una mirada que prometía muerte hacia él, y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del supervisor.

El peliblanco se levanto y camino hasta llegar a un lado de supervisor, este se aclaro la garganta-Les presento a Allen Walker, su nuevo compañero de misión.

Suspiro por enésima vez ese día, sus ojos divagaron por todo su alrededor buscando algo con que divertirse más no hayo ninguna pobre alma, irritada decidió explorar el lugar, después de todo ¿Quién traía a una niña a una oficina? solo su sobreprotector padre, se encogió de hombros mientras recorría el lugar. Sus pasos se detuvieron al escuchar unas voces salir de una de las puertas, se acerco curiosa hacia la puerta.

-¿Y cuando regresa?- La voz ronca de tenor se filtro por sus oídos, trato de ver por el pequeño espacio y reconoció a su tío Tyki, el gesto de fastidio en su rostro le dio una satisfacción contradictoria.

-¿Preocupado porque te lo roben?-escucho el toque malicioso en esa pregunta, un gruñido se escucho y supo que a su tío no le había gustado nada.

-Cállate Sheryl- el pelinegro tomo otra calada de su cigarro, mientras otro gruñido salía de su garganta- Nadie me quitara a mi _prometido_.

-Si tú prometido, más no tú _Stella Gemella_- sentencio ante lo implicado, la sonrisa maliciosa que floto de sus labios eran los restos de una conversación.

Road se alejo de la puerta, suaves pasos dirigieron su camino por el pasillo mientras sobre algunos ventanales la luz del sol dejaba fluir sus cálidos rayos mas ninguno le dio la calidez a su cuerpo joven e infantil.

_ La calidez del sol se derramaba lentamente a su alrededor, el pequeño susurro de los arboles entonaban una canción lenta mientras las flores danzaban a su alrededor, la calidez de una mano pequeña en su mejilla daba una grata sensación mientras bajaba lentamente hasta su cuello._

_-Yuu, despierta – La dulce voz se deslizo en sus oídos, sus ojos se abrieron y observo una sonrisa amable dirigida hacia él_

_-¿Me amas Yuu?- _

_Dio un ligero cabeceo confirmando lo preguntado, toco una de las mejillas y sintió el calor que irradiaba de ese cuerpo femenino._

_-¿Me amas Yuu?- Frunció ligeramente las cejas ante lo preguntado nuevamente, observo cómo se inclinaba y aquellos labios rojos tomaban los suyos en un beso suave, ligero pero con sabor metálico. Sintió un dolor desgarrador en su cuello, quiso gritar pero su voz no salía, escucho la succión y sintió drenar sus vasos sanguíneos. Sus ojos oscilaban lentamente en aquel lugar, una sonrisa amable broto del rostro etéreo de aquella mujer solo opacada por la sangre que escurría sobre esos labios carmín._

_-¿Me amas Yuu?_

_Y la luz lo cegó por completo dejándolo vacio._

Allen suspiró, recostándose en su silla. Dejó a Timcampy recostado cómodamente en la cama, los músculos entumecidos después de tantas horas de viaje le recordaban no volver a usar un tren a la próxima. Se sobresalto al escuchar el golpeteo constante en su puerta, con cansancio se levanto a abrir encontrándose con Kanda el joven gruñón que le había amenazado con una Katana y de paso le había puesto un sobrenombre.

-¿Que no me piensas deja entrar moyashi? –Gruño caminando hacia adentro sin la menor pena, observo la habitación e inmediatamente se sentó en la cama con un gesto serio.

-¿A qué has venido? Y te recuerdo que mi nombre es Allen-

Kanda observo al peliblanco desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, un gruñido se formo en su garganta mientras sus dientes picaban por salir y morder aquella piel de porcelana, le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Allen confundido se acerco hacia él, sintió el jalón de sus cabellos y unos labios estrellándose contra los suyos, chupándolo, acariciándose mutuamente mientras una lengua irrumpía con la suya, saboreando cada rincón de esa pequeña boca Kanda inclino mas a Allen hasta tumbarlo sobre su propia cama, se situó encima del cuerpo más pequeño creando una fricción entre ambas entre piernas. Sus manos recorrieron el pecho por encima de la tela y un gemido salió de la boca del menor.

-_Mío_ –gruño entre sus labios, marcando aquel cuello pulcro.

Y Allen sintió su mundo derrumbarse.


	3. Noche 3

Advertencias: Yullen como pareja principal, con tintes Laven e TykixAllen. Posibles faltas ortográficas y personajes Occ. El texto en cursiva son recuerdos.

Escenas de sexo y palabras insultantes.

Disclaimer: D Gray Man pertenece a Hoshino San.

_Se alimentan primordialmente de la sangre de sus víctimas aunque la sangre no era la base de su sustento, sino el "fluido vital" humano o la energía psíquica_

Un gemido salió de su garganta al sentir como aquella mano acariciaba su pene, el pre semen salía en gotas nacaradas, el sudor bajaba lentamente por su espalda recorriendo un camino hasta perderse en su espalda baja. Kanda movía su mano con lentitud, acariciando aquel tronco pasando por aquellas imperceptibles venas hasta llegar a la cabeza de seta tomándose su tiempo para acariciarla.

-¡Detén…Detente! – exclamo entre murmullos con su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer.

Kanda le dio una mirada lujuriosa que lo hizo ponerse más duro, la mano de Kanda subía y bajaba por la erección de Allen enviando un caliente hormigueo a su columna.

-Voy a correrme- advirtió ante las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo.

-No, no lo harás- La voz de Kanda era dura y exigía obediencia.

Su urgencia por terminar fue detenida por la voz de Kanda dejando solo la incesante necesidad atreves de sus nervios, algo dentro de él se removió, una pequeña vocecita diciéndole que este hombre lo estaba controlando perfectamente y él se estaba dejando como perra en celo.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al admirar como el pelinegro se quitaba su camisa y dejaba ver aquel cuerpo perfecto, sintió su cerebro hacer corto circuito ante aquel pecho ligeramente más grande que el suyo, el tono ligeramente morena de aquella piel, los músculos que se ondeaban marcando aquellas horas de ejercicios. Bajo la mirada hasta la cintura observando aquella casa de campaña que se veían atreves de los pantalones, en un impulso bajo el cierre y saco aquel pene grueso de su cautiverio, el olor varonil inundo sus fosas nasales y ligeros cabellos púbicos rozaron su nariz, engullo aquel pedazo de carne saboreándolo lentamente hasta que rozo su garganta.

-Tranquilo, tómalo con más calma- sostuvo los cabellos plateados y lo separo ligeramente se su pene, observo como volvía a desaparecer en esa fina boca, un suspiro de satisfacción salió de su pecho. Kanda lubrico dos dedos, los empujo dentro del menudo cuerpo que no dejaba su pene.

-Ahhhh- Allen grito, levanto instintivamente las caderas para obtener una mejor penetración- sigue así, ¡Kanda!

-che Moyashi

-Es Allen, idiota

Kanda dio una sonrisa traviesa, levanto a Allen recostándolo en la cama del más joven, volvió a introducir 3 dedos dando en el punto dulce del albino, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte.

-¡Ahí! Otra vez, Kanda

-che Moyashi pervertido

-¡Cállate! -El rostro del peliblanco se coloreo a una más, Kanda saco sus dedos reemplazándolos con su pene, lentamente se empujó en el interior del dispuesto y caliente cuerpo debajo de él.

Entro hasta el fondo rozando a un más el punto dulce de Allen, sus bolas golpeaban las nalgas, y el interior de este apretaba con delicia su pene. Con cada empujón hacia gritar de placer a Allen, un ligero estremecimiento recorrió la columna del mayor.

-Córrete- Kanda murmuro en su oído, mientras seguía golpeando su interior una y otra vez. Instantáneamente su cuerpo obedeció y Allen exploto, un chorro de semen salió manchando sus vientres, un momento después Kanda mordió su cuello y colapso ante la sensación de la unión.

Se salió del interior del albino, una línea de semen se asomó de su trasero, envolvió entre sus brazos aquel cuerpo menudo y poso un beso en aquellos labios magullados.

Lenalee observo el cielo todavía obscuro del amanecer, parpadeo ante el ligero sueño que la embargaba. El sonido de la cafetera la alerto ante su distracción. Vacío el café en aquellas tazas de los científicos, el aroma del café inundo su olfato y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Lenalee, buenos días.

-Hermano, buenos días.

La voz de su hermano se escuchaba aletargada, una pequeña mueca de diversión surgió, de seguro Reever san lo habría levantado.

-¡Qué bien que estés de buen humor Lenalee! ¡Así te puedo enseñar mi nuevo Kumorin 12.5! – Exclamo radiantemente el supervisor, Lenalee negó sin más y le entrego su taza de café.

-Mejor ve a trabajar hermano

-¡Pero…pero!

Komui hizo un puchero sin convencer a la peliverde, avanzo hacia la salida pero sintió como le detenían, se giró para ver a su hermanita con la cabeza agachada y un ligero sonrojo.- ¿Lenalee?

-Hermano, ¿él es realmente un exorcista?

Komui abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, un poco incómodo desvió la mirada.- Claro que si Lena, ¿Si no, como pudo atravesar la barrera?- una sonrisa forzada apareció en sus labios.

-Pero su aura, es diferente no puedo definirla, es como si no tuviera.-

Komui trago grueso ante eso, no se había esperado que su linda hermana pudiera usar su don, no con él, un suspiro salió de sus labios.-Es algo diferente Lenalee, solo eso, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

La menor pareció calmarse, sonrió y en un movimiento le dio un abrazo al mayor.

-Gracias hermano.

Sin más se despidió de la joven con un beso en la frente, camino por el pasillo a su oficina y le dio un trago a su café tibio, se deslizo por su garganta entre sabores y olores.

Allen despertó entumecido, sus parpados pesados apenas divisaron al cuerpo que lo sostenía con fuerza. Unos segundos después los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a su memoria y un rubor inundo su cara, mordió sus labios con vergüenza por haber caído ante aquellos bajos instintos, si se enterara su familia lo que había hecho, si se enteraba ¡Tikky! La culpa le lleno de golpe.

Había olvidado a que venía realmente, se terminó acostando con uno de los exorcistas, esto estaba mal muy mal, un recuerdo llego al sentir las punzadas en su cuello. Llevo su mano y sintió lo orificios, una mordida de apareamiento ¡Que le había hecho el maldito!, la ira lucho contra la culpa.

Kanda escucho el sonido de un cuerpo moverse, extraño e irritado por aquel que oso entrar a su cuarto abrió los ojos para observar otros plateados.

Un momento después vio el cuerpo desnudo, parpadeo pero no pudo analizar la situación ante el golpe que le habían lanzado.

Lavi observaba aquel libro, su pasta estaba en buenas condiciones para ser uno de los más antiguos del panda, el broche que tenía no lo dejaba abrir y había intentado de todo para leerlo, ¡Hasta le había pedido a Jerry que se lo abriera con su fuerza! Pero no se abrió, frustrado lo aventó hacia alguna parte de su cuarto.

-Lavi tu recogerás ese libro – Bookman había visto el berrinche de su alumno, masajeo sus cienes e ignoro al pelirrojo.

-¡Panda!

-¡Te dije que no me llamara así, idiota!- le dio un golpe sin más.

-No seas tan duro, panda

El anciano suspiro, su estudiante nunca aprendería.

-Lavi

-¿Si?

-No te involucres demasiado, recuerda que tú y yo solo grabamos la historia de la humanidad- La voz de Bookman sonó seria, tomo una taza de té y la llevo a sus labios.

El pelirrojo observo a su abuelo, extrañado por su actitud pero sin darle importancia se encogió de hombros para buscar aquel libro que había robado de panda.

_Road acaricio los cabellos plateados, una sonrisa maternal surco sus labios._

_-Sigue bebiendo Allen.- Apretó la cabeza del joven en su cuello, el fluir de su sangre hacia la boca del albino no la detuvo de seguir sonriendo.- Aliméntate bien, no queremos que Tikky se ponga histérico al ver tu palidez._

_La risa de Road sonó por toda la habitación, sus ojos violetas observaron cómo los rayos del sol se iban apagando para dar paso a la oscuridad._

_-Road – susurro, los ojos plateados tintineaban a dorado pero el fruncimiento de cejas le opacaban._

_La pequeña acaricio su cara embarrándola de sangre con sus tiernas manos, su cuello manchado con lágrimas de sangre. Negó con la cabeza y silencio con un dedo aquellos labios rojos, un destello de colmillos le guiñaron al peliblanco._

_Una sonrisa retorcida le dijo a Allen que era mejor no seguir si no quería ser su compañero de juegos, no de nuevo._

_-Tikky estará muy feliz de ti mi pequeño Allen._

Cuerpo tras cuerpo caían a sus pies, la luna se posaba en lo alto esa noche. El rio de sangre coagulada le produjo satisfacción ante su amasacre. Tomo a su última presa, se dio el gusto de observarla. Una joven virgen, con su piel lechosa, sus rizos dorados caían en su cara, unos labios finos y deseables, el cuerpo definido con un par de generosos senos y las curvas justas. Pero sus ojos grises habían sido los que habían condenado a esa pobre criatura temblorosa entre sus brazos.

-Eres hermosa- le dijo, acaricio aquellos pómulos con delicadeza.

-Gracias…señor

El hombre olfateo el miedo de aquella muchacha, susurro palabras lindas a su oído. Lamio el cuello, el destello de unos colmillos encajándose en el cuello pálido ahora chorreante de sangre.

La joven dio un grito mientras sus venas eran vaciadas lentamente, un placer escondido con dolor produjo un último suspiro.

El hombre observo el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, arqueo una ceja y tiro el cuerpo como una muñeca rota.

Camino fuera del lugar, mezclándose con la gente que pasaba ajena de lo ocurrido.

Espero les guste, sin mas hasta luego.

Se agradecen los Reviews ;)


	4. Noche 4º

Advertencias: Yullen como pareja principal, con tintes Laven y TikyxAllen. Posibles faltas ortográficas, personajes Occ. El texto en cursiva son recuerdos.

Disclaimer: D Gray Man pertenece a Hoshino San.

_Hace dos años__que encontré un espejo,__  
__lo metí en mi cama__inventó mi sueño,__  
__quédate a mi lado.__  
__Un verano muerto_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

Arrugo su nariz ante el hedor que fluía de la mansión, una mueca en sus labios indicaba el fastidio de estar en esa misión. Observo al conejo parlotear con el enano, un ligero gruñido salió de su garganta pero lo mantuvo para sí mismo.

-¡Hey Yuu chan!

Ignoro aquel llamado del pelirrojo, contemplo una vez más aquella espalda pequeña, chasqueo la lengua recordando el golpe que le había dado aquel mocoso. Si la había cagado literalmente al darse un acoston con él chiquillo pero sus hormonas y el vínculo lo cegaron, solo había pasado una semana de eso y el mocoso no lo dejaba ni acercársele. Sus nervios estaban siendo probados antes de que empezara la caza de su pareja.

-¡Yuu chan!, tierra hablando a Yuu- Lavi hizo señas al pelinegro tratando de captar su atención. Suspiro y con malicia añadió fuego a la leña -¡Yuu chan, deja de pensar en mi buen trasero y concéntrate en la misión!

Lo que Allen vio fue a Lavi correr más rápido que un Shifter lobo, Kanda siguiéndole el paso con su katana, una sonrisa surco sus labios, negó ante la idiotez del pelirrojo e hizo un gesto de dolor al observar el mal estado del pelirrojo, bueno él se lo había buscado. -¿No crees que te pasaste un poco Kanda?

El pelinegro bufo, una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su cara – Nada que el conejo no pueda soportar.

Negó una vez más ante aquel comentario.

-¿Señores?

La voz del detective les saco de su pequeña plática.

-¿Si detective? – El peliblanco le regalo una sonrisa amable, Kanda bufo por lo bajo ante aquel aspecto de caballero.

-Los cuerpos serán llevados a la morgue, el caso será traspasado a la Orden y avísenle a su supervisor que debe llamar a mi oficina para los trámites correspondientes – argumento el anciano, observo sus notas frunciendo el ceño mientras se aclaró la garganta.- Dejare algunos policías hasta que se vayan.

-Claro detective, le informaremos al supervisor.-

-Solo no me hagan arrepentir de dejar este caso a la Orden- Entrecerró sus ojos ante ambos jóvenes e hizo un ademan de despedida.

-Che viejo imbécil

-¡Kanda!

Kanda se giró para mirar a Allen y vio su ceño fruncido, le revolvió el cabello haciendo una presión en la cabellera plateada.

-¡Déjame imbécil! – Hizo un puchero mientras de un manotazo alejaba aquella calidez de su cabeza.-

-Quejica –

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

Caminó furioso por la habitación. Estaba totalmente indignado con aquella situación. Tal vez él no sea su _Stella Gemella_, pero el pequeño era su prometido, el conde le había concedido su mano ante él aquelarre que dirigía. Solo porque lo había mandado de intermediario con la Orden Oscura no se suponía que cortara toda comunicación con el muchacho.

-Solo lo permití por su bien. – suspiro agotado por sus maquinaciones.

Observo por la ventana como Road jugaba con los gemelos Jasdero y Devitto, mientras un serio Skin disfrutaba de los placeres otorgados por los dulces. Un suspiro de desgane se deslizo de su ser.

El leve toque en su puerta lo despertó de sus cavilaciones, trato de ignorarlo pero el ruido se hizo más fuerte. Con una mueca de fastidio abrió la puerta encontrándose con unos ojos dorados familiares.

-¿Lulubell?

-El conde te llama

-¿Oh así que el viejo me dará una explicación después de todo?-

Observo el ceño fruncido de la rubia, una mueca de enojo floto en sus finos labios. – Ten más respeto por el conde, Tikky

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.- ¿Así que la pequeña Lulubell todavía defiende a su amo? Que linda pero no lo suficiente para desplazar al pequeño de su lugar ¿eh?

Lulubell mordió sus labios, un destello de ira se percibió en sus cuencas doradas. – Mientras el conde lo necesite, no me importa ser llamada _su_ _perra_. – Dio un giro regresando por el pasillo no sin antes añadir.- ¿Pero tú no serias la perra de Walker?

El eco de un portazo hizo sonreír a la joven, miro sus uñas y decidió que era momento de limarlas.

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Lenalee observo como caían pequeños copos de nieve, los árboles se mecían en una tranquila canción mientras el aire helado le calaba los huesos. Escucho crujir algunas ramas, camino con cuidado por un pequeño camino formado a sus pies, la tarde caía dando un aspecto lúgubre al lugar. A la mitad de su camino sus cuencas verdes admiraron a un hombre en medio, sostenía algo, un cuerpo, un niño. _

_El pequeño apenas y sollozaba, dio un grito ahogado al ver que el hombre atravesaba el pecho del niño y como extraía del pecho su pequeño corazón. El hombre alzaba el corazón que a un latía en ese frio. Una sonrisa macabra surco sus labios, sosteniendo al niño en uno de sus brazos mientras que con la otra acercaba el pequeño corazón a sus labios mordiéndole al instante. La sangre brotaba más unos ojos plateados le helaron el corazón._

_Los pequeños labios apenas formando unas palabras. _

_Una ventisca cubrió a ambos, mientras un rio de sangre llenaba sus pies. Observo lo que antes era nieve blanca ahora estaba teñida de carmesí. Cuerpos muertos a su alrededor, algunos mutilados otros apenas reconocibles. El asco y de ver eso la hizo flaquear y caer en medio de toda esa inmundicia. _

Despertó en su cama, el cuerpo lleno de sudor y el corazón latiendo desembocado. Dio un suspiro y lágrimas brotaron rodeando sus pálidas mejillas. Odiaba esa parte de su don, era horrible cargar con eso. En un sollozo se cubrió con las sabanas hasta hundirse entre el llanto y su sudor.

Los recuerdos de esa persona le aterrorizaron.

Todavía sentía el olor de la sangre en su sistema.

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_El frio calaba sus huesos mientras corría por el bosque, podía oler la sangre a un estando a kilómetros de su hogar. Un ligero temblor salió de su garganta unos segundos después cambio a un lobo de pelaje negro. El frio disminuyo pero se acentuó el olor metálico de la sangre. _

_Observo las luces encendidas, olfateo y un aullido salió de sus fauces. El lobo se acerco lentamente, manchas carmesí estaban salpicadas en la nieve. Sigilosamente se acerco a la puerta, con cuidado la movió solo para observar a su amante bañada en sangre. _

_La joven estaba de espaldas con sus cabellos castaños derramados sobre si, el vestido crema estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre. Observo como la joven se giro y el horror inundo su sistema. Sus labios pegados en el cuello de su hermano menor, la sangre escurriendo por las comisuras. De pronto dejo caer el cuerpo, con delicadeza se limpio el mentón y llevo sus dedos a su boca saboreando la sangre. Una sonrisa perversa surgió deformando sus rasgos amables, sus ojos destellaban locura. _

_La ira se apodero de su ser, cambio de forma mientras se levantaba. Ella extendió sus brazos hacia el pelinegro. Instintivamente su lobo gruño ante ella, sus colmillos relucieron, la joven sonrió a un más. _

_Su lobo aulló ante el descaro de la joven, aparto la mirada y detrás de ella observo el cuerpo de sus padres, la sangre coagulada a su alrededor les daba un aspecto lúgubre. _

_La joven le dedico una sonrisa amable.- ¿Lindo no crees?, ahora podemos estar juntos. _

_La risa hueca de su prometida no hizo más que dejarlo en shock, la joven se acerco hacia el pelinegro lentamente, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él._

– _Estaremos juntos por siempre Yuu. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

Allen observo como caían las gotas desde su ventana. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina. A lo lejos el aullido de los lobos se entonaba con las gotas. Timcampy se poso en su cabellera mordisqueando sus cabellos plateados.

El sonido de la puerta le saco de sus pensamientos, se encogió de hombros y atravesó el pequeño espacio de su recamara hasta la puerta.

El pequeño se sorprendió ante su visita.

-Hey Allen.

Lavi sonrió e hizo un gesto para que observara a una sonriente Lenalee.

-¿Chicos, que hacen aquí?

-Es hora de cenar Allen. – Dijo Lenalee amablemente.- Además mi hermano quiere verte.

Lavi lo jalo a su lado en un abrazo. – Además ¿no ibas a morirte de hambre ahí encerrado o si moyashi chan? – la burla irrito al pequeño.

-Cierto Allen, a pesar de que no tienes mucho aquí, ya eres de la familia.

Allen sintió su estomago un ligero escozor. Sonrió y asintió a ambos jóvenes. –Gracias chicos.

-De nada de nada moyashi chan.

El peli plateado hizo un puchero ante el sobrenombre. –Es Allen

-No, tú eres moyashi chan.

Lenalee sonrió mientras ambos jóvenes se encaminaban por el pasillo. Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda y con delicadeza volteo pero no observo nada.

-¡Hey Lenalee, apúrate o te dejaremos atrás!

Escucho a Lavi y sin darle más importancia camino hacia ambos jóvenes. –Lo siento chicos sigamos-

Observo a Allen fruncir el ceño ligeramente esfumándose al instante. Un presentimiento se albergo en su mente, recordando su visión.

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

Gracias a Unicornia San por el Review en Aimer, si lees esto Gracias. Y respecto a tu propuesta de casamiento *risa nerviosa* a un no estoy preparada para eso. Pero agradezco el Review.

¿Review?


End file.
